Billions of Years Later
by June Barley
Summary: **Spoiler for Torchwood/Dr. Who, if you have just started either series** Jack/ Face of Boe has finally been blessed with a final death, but will anyone be waiting for him on the other side? Janto One-Shot. P.S. Yes I know I am about 5 years late haha :)


***May contain some spoilers from Torchwood and Dr. Who (in a way).**

_So this is "it." This is what "it" feels like?_

_ After billions of years, spent alone. _

_Finally. _

_I can welcome death. _

_I think I just heard a splashing sound, and I can see water all around me. _

_Am I drowning? Am I breathing? Something catches my eye, it is floating so close. A hand. Is it mine? Am I human? I haven't had a hand in so many millenniums._

_I feel like I'm drowning and floating at the same time. I can't move my body. _

_I feel so cold, and yet…..so warm. _

_"__**Jack**__"_

_What was that? _

_For the first time I think I can feel a heartbeat of some kind. My name came out as a soft whisper, but it did not echo throughout the water. _

_"__**Jack**__"_

_Who? Who is that?_

_I need to investigate, as I manage to look at my right hand, wading along in whatever I am in. Slowly, I bring my fingers into my palm, there is no tension there, as I close my hand into a fist, and it is easier than I think. I can move._

_"__**Jack**__" _

_Who is that? _

_"__**JACK BARROWES!**__"_

_Who is calling my __**name**__? It should have been a shout, but again there was no echo, and it turned into a loud whisper. _

_Suddenly my foot touches a surface, it is warm, and as it touches a soft ring chimes throughout everything. I even feel it in my body, but it is not unpleasant. It is…warm. _

_As my other foot touches the surface, the ringing once again spreading warmth throughout my body, I look down to see ripples from where my feet have just recently touched. _

_Am I standing on water? _

_I can feel my body now, it feels weightless and there seems to be nothing holding me together, but I can see it, and now I can move it. Gently, I bring my hands to my face, and I think I am smiling. _

_Hands. I haven't seen them in so long, and as I slowly clench and unclench my fists I now know I am smiling. I look at myself, at the self that was lost so many billions of years ago. _

_I look good. I missed this body, I missed the wink I could give pretty species as I walked by. I missed the way I could use this to reach out to people, touch them, and feel the temperature of their skin. It is kind of lonely now, having this body, and not having anything around for what seems like forever, except water and space. _

_"__**Jack**__" _

_I think I just gasped, as I heard my name once again simply be told throughout this place, it sounds so close and yet so distant. I look over my shoulder. I am not sure why, but I feel as though the voice is coming from this direction. _

_"__**Jack come on**__" _

_There is that voice. I think I guessed right._

_"__**Jack**__" _

_I know that voice. I think tears might be threatening to break from my eyes, I can't feel it, but I seem to just…know. My feet, they seem to know what I want, as I turn around and start running. The ringing going off with every step I take, making me feel warm. I look down as I run, noticing the rippling around my feet. If this is water, how come I am not splashing or getting wet?_

_"__**Jack**__" _

_It can't be. My attention is once again on the path, I think, I am following. _

_"__**Jack**__" _

_I __**remember**__ that voice. _

_"__**Jack**__" _

_I could __**never**__ forget. _

_"__**Jack**__" _

_Suddenly, I am filled with the most beautiful peace, as I stare into a white light. Nothing around here is dark, but this light is so unbelievably bright. I am smirking right now, I believe, as I tell myself how cliché running into a white light is. _

_"__**Jack**__" _

_Be it clichés or anything, this voice, I need to reach it, no matter what happens. _

_"__**Jack**__" _

_I need to reach him. _

_"__**Jack**__" _

_Please._

_"__**Jack**__" _

_Please. My feet are going faster now, and the light is so close. I am too determined to feel the peace the light is filling me with. _

_"__**JACK**__"_

_PLEASE!_

_With a final effort I am blinded by the overwhelming light, I can't see, and I try to use my hands to shield my face. _

_There is a step, this doesn't process until I feel myself falling, and for the first time since dying, I feel a brief moment of fear. I close my eyes awaiting the pain I will feel as I fall to the ground. Suddenly, though, I feel as though I am floating down. The fear is gone. I am like a feather falling, letting the breeze carry me away. _

_There is a loud ringing going throughout this place, as if I had fallen in a loud bang, and warmth is spreading over me like wild fire, but it does not burn. It's comforting. As if I am bathing in the sunlight._

_ I open one eye to realize I am now on the ground. _

_My mind says "Ow", but I feel no pain, not a single nerve seems to be affected. I am squinting, because the room is still very bright, my eyes haven't adjusted. _

_Then, for the first time, the heartbeat, I had seemed to ignore before now, has stopped. I did not notice the thumping of it in my chest until this moment, when it stopped. _

_A figure, which I cannot make out due to the light, was walking towards me. Although I think most of me is already pretty sure who it is walking towards me. Shock, I think that is what is keeping me on this ground. _

_I think my eyes are wide, in awe now, but I still feel as though I can't move. The figure is walking closer, and I can feel my heart starting to beat again. _

_Tears are still waiting in my eyes, waiting to escape. I wonder for a moment if they ever will. Soon I don't care though, because the figure is so close. Ripples and ringing also occur as this person walks closer and closer towards me. _

_How come I am noticing everything, all things, but still it seems that all I can see is him? _

_I manage to pull myself up to my hands and knees, just to keep looking at the stranger as they get closer. _

_Before I can blink, he is in front of me, and my eyes are threatening to overflow. A helping hand reaches out to me, and I can now see the figure clearly. _

_A teasing smile on their lips, lips that I want to touch, but I cannot get my hopes up. I reach my hand out, that heartbeat, I could feel it rapidly increasing in my chest, but I did not fear for my life, I only feared that when I reached out I would go right through his hand. _

_It was a brush of skin on skin, I feel my hand snap away from the shock. There was warmth there, not to the touch but some other form of warmth, such a familiar warmth that it is almost heart-breaking. _

_"__**You sure had me waiting a long time,**__" _

_I now know that I can cry here, because now I can feel the tears escaping my eyes. However, there is no warmth or cold with them, only knowing. _

_"__**Jack.**__" _

_I smile, my name has a beautiful ring to it when he says it. Always has. I lift my hand to take the one he was still offering me. An amused smile was on his lips, and I can't help but study his face. He was so handsome on when we spent our time together alive, but seeing him here, in this bright light, again, he looks more amazing than ever. _

_His hand firmly clamps around mine, as he helps me up. _

_In awe, I can only just stand here, holding his hand. There were so many things I told myself I would say, or do, to him when I saw him again, but they all escaped me. _

_Imagine me, The Face of Boe, lost for words, lost for knowledge. I have seen so many things, lived enough life-times, but this was the most beautiful of all. _

_ "__**Billions of years you kept me waiting**__" _

_"I never forgot"_

_My mouth didn't move, yet, I could hear it, it wasn't the same as me thinking it in my head. It was like I whispered it to myself out loud, but without moving my mouth? _

_He is just smiling at me. _

_"__**Have you noticed? You don't talk normally, it is merely, 'says' what you want, and it is relayed to the person it is directed to.**__"_

_His mouth didn't move, but I heard it as though he was whispering it straight into my ear, but both ears at the same time. This was a bit confusing, even for me, but the most I can understand is that it is like telepathy. _

_Those thoughts have escaped my mind, because a slight squeeze on my right hand has brought my attention back. _

_He smiles at me. _

_"Are you real?" _

_There is chuckling sound, he is moving as if he did it, but again the sound does not come from his lips. _

_"__**As real as they come, at least in death**__"_

_"But, well, are you, you is what I mean? Is it really, really you?"_

_A warm smile is on his face as he nods. _

_I can tell I am crying a little again, and he merely takes his free hand and uses it to wipe away the flowing tears. I can't stop myself from leaning into his touch and closing my eyes. It is just as brilliant as I remember. His hands are so soft, I want to make a crack about his moisturizing, but I feel myself being pulled forward. _

_My eyes widen in the shock of the moment, when I focus again his face is so close to mine, his left hand on my back, and the other on my face. _

_"__**You kept me waiting so long, sorry, sir, but I cannot wait any longer**__"_

_His voice seems serious and playful at the same time and for once, probably the first time in my entire life, I think I'm being swept off my feet. _

_As he brushes his lips against mine, I can instantly feel my entire self melting into the kiss. Soon it is more forceful, and I am being forced to keep up even with a million thoughts running around in my head. _

_He breaks the kiss, and I want to whine in protest. He wasn't the only one who has been waiting billions of years. _

_"__**Jack**__" _

_There is a tone in the way he is saying my name, as if something terrible is about to be said, and suddenly I am more anxious than before. _

_"__**You have had a life, you have seen so many people, loved so many people, and not that I object, but they are all supposed to be here**__" He was thinking something through, as if the next bit of information could break the world apart. "__**When we pass on we are met with the people who we would like to see. So, why…why am I the only one here?**__"_

_I look around the vast space of 'water' and I notice that there is no one else, there is nothing else. Only us. Only us. _

_I can't help but smile and look back into his eyes. _

_"Because, I don't need to see anyone else"_

_This was getting a little too cliché for my liking, I feel too much like I am in a romance movie. Yet, I don't know if I mind right now. That's what I need, I think, for my life to go well and perfectly, to get the guy in the end and be happy forever. _

_The look on his face, he looks so confused, happy, but also a little…sad. _

_"__**Does that mean…out of a billions of years, you want me?**__"_

_I smirked, "Is that a problem?" I was acting cool, but honestly I think that I might have liked to die again to get away from the anxious feeling of what was coming next. Right now he could turn and walk away, I am sure that here, here, he could be with Lisa. How do I compete with her? _

_His expression didn't change. _

_"__**When I died, there were three people waiting here for me. Just three. But they were the only three who had passed before me that I really wanted to see.**__"_

_The way he is pausing is making my nerves go crazy, and I have a feeling this isn't something I am going to like. _

_""__**When I died, three people were here, three people I needed to see again. Owen, Tosh...and Lisa**__"_

_If this is heaven I really don't want to be here right now, but I am keeping quiet because I can tell he has more to say. _

_"__**Lisa asked me to go with her.**__" _

_I'm nodding like I understand, but I am not entirely sure if I do. He must know what I'm thinking because he is giving me a look that says 'You and your pride'. _

_"__**What I mean is, that while people can come here to greet the ones they have missed, once you walk through the door with the person you want to spend the rest of eternity with, you can only come here when you are called. However, you can bring new people into your 'circle of friends', for lack of a better phrase.**__"_

_My heart is sinking. I am trying not to let it show, but I am sure that it is obvious. _

_"__**Lisa...she wanted me to move on with her, when I died she asked me to come with her. Apparently she had moved on with some people, so she wouldn't be alone, and she wanted me to join them. We could be together forever.**__"_

_This time as he is pausing I can't stop myself from speaking up. _

_"It's ok, Ianto, I understand, don't worry," I am distancing myself, and now he is an arm _

_lengths away, as I pat his shoulder to reassure him and put on the fakest smile I think I have ever given. "I understand, I really do, I just want you to be happy forever."_

_"__**Don't do that, Jack**__" he says as if he is annoyed, but I think I see a slight hint of a smile._

_"What? Lisa is the person you love, I understand that, I have always understood that." _

_I'm not lying, I did understand, just as I want to go off with him forever, there wouldn't be a doubt in my mind that he is the one I would go off with. But not if Lisa and people I don't know are there. Not if I have to experience the heart-ache of seeing him love someone else so deeply, and me having to compete for attention. _

_"I just have one question, what happens to me, since I'll be moving on alone? Do I have to spend eternity alone?" _

_Ianto is now glaring at me, "__**Jack, is that what you want?**__" _

_"Well you said-" _

_"__**I said don't do that, and by that I mean assume! Don't just assume something, you should really let people finish talking before you butt in like a scrut.**__"_

_I can't believe he just said that, but it has gotten me to shut up. _

_"__**I admit that it was a rough choice, because I know you, and you would never go with me if Lisa was there. Wouldn't expect ya to really. Honestly, I wasn't even sure you were gonna die. But...**__" His smile returned. "__**Somehow I knew I would see you again. I have been waiting in this damn 'place' for billions of years, being called different places, had people say goodbye to me, asking me if I would like to move on, but never moving on. How could I move on, if you weren't there beside me?**__"_

_I know my jaw is hanging open a bit, but I can't help it, if he is saying what I think he is saying...then what do I do? _

_"__**Oh yeah, that girl, Rose, I think her name was...lush girl she is, but she called me.**__" _

_I tilt my head to the side, great now I feel like a confused puppy, but why would Rose have called him? _

_"__**Apparently she called for 'whoever Jack cared for most' and I appeared. She **_

**_apologized to me, told me sorry I made the both of you, well us I suppose, suffer. She hadn't meant to. However, she did smile as she told me that it won't be forever._**_" _

_I can't help but smile a little because that is Rose for you, always having time to think of everyone's happiness. _

_"So, uh, I think I am still a little lost." _

_I have to admit it, I am. Is this good or bad for me? _

_He is laughing a bit before he looks into my eyes, his beautiful deep blue ones are so warm and comforting. There is a smile on his lips as if he is amused but sincere at the same time. _

_"__**What I am saying, Captain Jack Harkness, is that I had my time with Lisa, I love her, but it could never be the same. But with you, with you I could never love any differently. If you spent eternity with anyone else but me I would be the epitome of the ugly green monster.**__" _

_I have to laugh at that, not necessarily for the joke, but I think that is the relief spilling out me. _

_"__**I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my after-life with you.**__"_

_"I love you, too." I 'whisper'_

_I can't hold back anymore, as I grab his tie, and pull him to me. I am kissing him passionately I can feel the smile on his lips, and one forms on my own. _

_As we break apart I notice he is laughing and I can't help but smile, even though I don't know quite what he is laughing about. _

_"__**This is like the ending to some sappy Romance movie.**__" _

_"Clichés and all." _

_Then I pull him close to me again, wrapping my arms around his waist. _

_"By the way...you still look good in a suit."_

_"__**Careful sir, that's harassment.**__" The smile on his lips curls into a playful smirk, as he places his hands around my neck he continues, "__**Although I did miss this jacket.**__" _

_I smile, there is no way I couldn't smile, this is the first time I am so truly happy, especially since the day he left me behind in the House of the Dead. The memory provides the first feeling of cold, I have felt since my death, shoot up my spine. Fear?_

_Suddenly, I hear a rumbling sound, that interrupts my fear, like the ground is moving, but there is no ripple in the water, there is no shaking, just the noise of it. Both Ianto and I look over his shoulder to see a beautiful white marble doorway, one that was definitely not there moments ago. He turns back around to me and squeezes my hand leading me to the archway. _

_"__**This is it, this is the doorway, once you go through you can't change your mind.**__**Are you sure…well…are you sure about this?**__" _

_He lifts our intertwined hands, and I know what he is thinking. There is a moment I think I see worry and doubt in his eyes. Smiling and giving his hand a gentle squeeze, I simply ask: _

_"Don't leave me?"_

_He smiles at me, the doubt is completely gone, as if it were never there. _

_"__**Never could.**__" _

_***The End***_

**A/N:This is my first ever Janto fanfic, actually first Torchwood fic, and maybe my last? I just got into this fandom (Thanks Tumblr) so I couldn't help myself! I was inspired when I was watching Dr. Who. (I know different show, but if you know Dr. Who you might get that inspired me lol) Sorry if it wasn't very good, it is a first try! I am not super inspired ATM to do more of this, but maybe one day if you gusy would really want. I think Janto is too perfect, and when the Face of Boe/Jack died I couldn't resist! Sorry! Anyways thanks for reading! Reviews are welcome if you can, but if not it is ok, I even appreciate a read :) Thanks! **

**(Sorry to the people following my other fic, I was too inspired for this one, I couldn't work on the other because I was wayyyy too in this fandom, but that chapter will be up in the next couple days!) **


End file.
